Relationships
by Liliana-chan
Summary: In Fairy Tail everyone is Nakama. There are many Relationship. Two unrelated persons could be siblings, some friends, and some even lovers. Dec. 26th: Siblings, Dec. 31st: Friends, Jan. 1st: Lovers. Gruvia, GaLe NaLu
1. Siblings

**Three Shot: Relationships  
Chapter 1: Siblings  
Summary: In Fairy Tail everyone is Nakama. There are many Relationship. Two unrelated persons could be siblings, some friends, and some even lovers. Dec. 26th: Siblings, Dec. 31st: Friends, Jan. 1st: Lovers. Gruvia, and two more, that will be revealed later on.  
Word Count: 1001  
Disclaimer: I don't own the displayed characters. I may not even own a part of the storyline. But the story is mine nonetheless ;P.**

"We lost. To Lamia Scale. FUCK!", Gajeel exclaimed, and he looked at Juvia worriedly. He knew of the bet. The bet that stupid stripper made with the other stripper. Not only did the stripper made a bet to make Juvia leave, it was his fault that Fairy Tail had lost, too. Gajeel felt like punching ice-pants' face until his eyes would be too swollen to see anything until the next Daimato-Enbu!

He may never openly admit it, but Juvia was Gajeel's best friend. Because of her he was in Fairy Tail. He knew that Gray was not the only reason for Juvia to join Fairy Tail. The stripper may have played a big role in her decision. But Juvia also wanted a family. She never had one. Gajeel had Metallicana once. He had a father. A family. Juvia was an orphan. Because if the rain no one wanted her. She was always alone. And when she thought she found someone, it always turned out as the wrong decision. Phantom Lord. Bora of the Prominence. Even when they were still in Phantom she had no one.

Totomaru, Sol and Aria let her be with them as a part of the element four. But they underestimated her. Thus they treated her as a weak child. Gajeel knew, she was not a weak child. An emotional one maybe, but she was more mature than most others.

Well to say she had no one was a lie, he had to admit, when she did not want to be with the three idiots, Juvia came to him, as he always sat alone.

At first Gajeel thought of her as a nuisance, he wanted to be alone. But soon he found how refreshing it was to be near the Rain-woman. She always had a good piece of advice for him. She was a great help on difficult S-Class missions. She knew when to shut up and let him have his alone time. Soon she formed a team with him more often than with the rest of the Element four. He became her family. Then the fight with Fairy Tail came, after which she entered Fairy Tail, and wanted him to be part of the guild as well. Her- No their new family.

Of course Lamia Scale seemed to be a family, too. But Juvia was happy in Fairy Tail. Gajeel had never seen her smile so much. An now because of a stupid bet, she would have to leave?

The strippers had bet on her. And Gray lost against Lyon! That defeat was the point that Lamia was ahead of Fairy Tail in the end. A rain drop met Gajeel's face and he saw red. Next thing he knew, was three bluenette's screaming for him to stop. He felt his fists hitting on bones and flesh.

"Gajeel-kun! Stop!", he heared the Rain-woman's voice call out to him and a cold swift of water met his face. Gajeel looked up.

Gray's nose and lip were bleeding, his left eye was swollen."That fucking IDIOT!", Gajeel growled and Juvia shook her head. "Juvia is touched that Gajeel-kun reacts this way, but it is Juvia's fault that Gray-sama lost. She wanted to help him, but her plan backfired and she distracted Gray-sama. " "But because of the fucking bet you've got to leave Fairy Tail now!"

"Juvia and I never agreed to the bet. It was only Lyon. Juvia and I actually talked about the whole thing. As long as neither her, nor me agreed, it was no bet. We simply let Lyon in his believe, that he could win Juvia.", Gray tried smirking, which was hard due to the fact that his face hurt. He had been so surprised by Gajeel's assault, that it was not possible to defend himself.

Juvia was at his side quickly with a wet cloth. Carefully she wiped away the blood on Gray's face. He flinched when the cloth met an open part of his lip. "Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama. She did not want to hurt you.", Juvia apologized, but Gray only shook his head. The two smiled at each other for a second.

And Gajeel understood. "How long has this been going on?" "The evening after the Naval battle, Juvia was down. She had the feeling, it was her fault that Lucy-san was hurt so bad. If you remember the night, it rained all the time.", Juvia smiled and Gray answered "I figured she felt down and went to cheer her up. One thing led to another.", he shrugged and Juvia blushed. All Fairy Tail members cheered. It seemed like none of the other guilds had noticed what was going on, because soon Lyon came along.

"Juvia-chan are you ready to come to Lamia Scale.", the white haired male puulled the bluenette into his arms. "Juvia is sorry Lyon-san. Juvia does not remember agreeing to the bet, or that Gray-sama agreed. Lyon-san was the only one believing there was a bet going on.", softly she removed herself from Lyon's arms. "But Juvia-chan! I won!", and he tried to force a kiss upon her. When a bucket of water streamed over his head he let the girl go in confusion and shock.

"That was a got one, Rain-woman!", Gajeel laughed and Gray smirked "That's my girl!". Juvia giggled and blushed and threw herself into Gray's arms, leaving Lyon even more confused.

Later that evening Juvia approached Gajeel. "Nee Gajeel-kun, Juvia wants to thank you." "For hitting your stripper boyfriend?", the Iron Dragon Slayer raised a pierced brow. "Yes. Well No. If Gajeel-kun says it like that, it sounds weird. But by doing that, you showed Juvia that you care for her. Juvia wants to thank you for that.", and she hugged Gajeel quickly. "Oi, Rain-woman! Stop it. I don't want your stripper boyfriend to get jealous.", he muttered, and Juvia laughed. "He will not be. He knows how much Juvia loves him.", and she bounced away to meet her boyfriend.


	2. Friends

**Three Shot: Relationships  
Chapter 2: Friends  
Summary: In Fairy Tail everyone is Nakama. There are many Relationship. Two unrelated persons could be siblings, some friends, and some even lovers. Dec. 26****th****: Siblings, Dec. 31****st****: Friends, Jan. 1****st****: Lovers. Gruvia, GaLe and another, that will be revealed later on.  
Word Count: 1000  
Disclaimer: I don't own the displayed characters. I may not even own a part of the storyline. But the story is mine nonetheless ;P.**

"This is so unfair.", Levy sighed and Lucy and Juvia turned to her. "Levy-chan, what are you talking about?", the blonde asked. Levy nodded towards Gajeel, who was fighting with Natsu and Gray, as usual. "Gajeel. That big idiot only seems to care about Juvia. He does not realize how I feel.", Juvia giggled "This is not funny Juvia!" "Oh it is. Levy-chan seems to think that Gajeel-kun likes Juvia. He doe not. Not to the extent that you think. Juvia has always been a friend to Gajeel-kun. Maybe something like a younger sister. But nothing more."

"Have you told him how you feel?", Lucy asked and Levy shook her head. "You really should do so Levy-chan" "You really think so Lu-chan?", the bluenette blushed and Lucy nodded. "Let us help you.", the blonde smiled.

"First we have to get Gray-sama and Natsu-san away from Gajeel-kun." "I have got an idea. Erza would you come over here for a second?", the blonde called and Erza came over. "What ist it Lucy?", the red head asked and Lucy replied "I am sure you want some strawberry cake, am I right? How about you ask Gray and Natsu to get it for you? Those two have been fighting again.", Lucy sighed and Erza called for the ice mage and the Fire Dragon Slayer. She send them away.

"So now that that has been taken care off. Let us proceed. We have to get him into a quiet room for you. So you can be alone." "Juvia can help you with that!", the bluenette smiled and went to Gajeel. She told him something neither Lucy and Levy could hear. But whatever it was, it made Gajeel follow her. Quickly she waved for Levy to come over.

The smaller bluenette hurried over to the small room Gajeel had just stepped in. "Go in, Levy-chan, Gajeel-kun is waiting for you.", Juvia smiled and Levy went into the room.

Whatever happened in there may only be known by Gajeel and Levy. But when both came out, blushing and Levy's small hand was in Gajeel's huge one, Juvia and Lucy were sure their plan had worked.

Levy smiled at the two thankfully. Her happiness did not last all too long, since Gray and Natsu arrived back with Erza's cake. As soon as the deliciousness was delivered another fight started.

Levy rolled her eyes and joined Juvia and Lucy again. "I guess nothing much has changed has it? Those idiots will always be idiots.", Lucy sighed shaking her head. "What they are doing is not an act of idiocy, Lu-chan. Friendships work in many different ways. One way of it working are such fights. On one side they are fighting seriously, but on the other they are not. During their fights they check if something happened. When one is not feeling well, the others sense it in their fighting styles. If you watch them for some time that becomes clear."

"Then is that sibling friendship Elfman-san, Lisanna-chan and Mirajane-san share, a way of friendship, as well?", Juvia asked "Not only them. Romeo's and Natsu's friendship falls under that category aswell, just like yours and Gajeel's.", Levy smiled.

"A rival friendship could be Erza and Mira, right?", Lucy asked. "Juvia thinks so. Our friendship before Gray-sama and Juvia got together, would also be a rival friendship.", Juvia answered. "Not really Ju-chan. Lu-chan has had her eyes set on Natsu since they made up a team together.", Levy giggled "Shush! He does not need to find out, yet!", Lucy exclaimed. The two bluenettes laughed.

Levy smiled inwardly. Of course, all of the friendships in Fairy Tail were beautiful. There were many more than those above. But she had to admit, she liked the friendship she had with Lucy from the beginning the most. And she felt her friendship with Juvia turning the same way.

Levy knew she could count on the two. They would always be there to help. Of course that applied to the whole guild, but she knew she could tell Lucy and Juvia her deepest secrets. They would not tell a soul. She could tell them about her biggest problems. They would do everything to solve them. She could come up at 2 am crying and the two would open their doors for her.

Or the other way around. Some nights ago, shortly after the last day of the Daimato-Enbu, Levy had laid in her bed in Fairy Hills crying. Crying silently. Her room was located next to Juvia's. Around 2 am there was a knock at Levy's door. The small bluenette had quickly wiped away the tears and had left the taller bluenette in. They talked all night about Gajeel.

Levy was glad to have Lucy and Juvia. And everything they did for her, she would do, too, when time would come.

"What're ya thinkin' 'bout, shrimp?", a deep voice startled her and she turned around to see Gajeel, sitting down next to her. "You know what? I am really glad that you and Juvia joined our guild.", Levy smiled at Gajeel who raised a brow. "I guess you're not the only one.", another male voice sounded from the other side of the table. Gray smirked, his arm around a blushing Juvia's waist.

"Well I am glad about Luce joining the guild.", Natsu grinned with 6 beers in his hands. He gave everyone one and sat down next to a blushing Lucy. "Well that must be because now you have a clean place to sleep at.", Gray scoffed. "Natsu-san sleeps at your place, Lucy-chan?", Juvia asked and Natsu grinned "Actually I sleep in her bed.". Lucy could only blush at the statement. "When Lucy sleeps in it as well.", Gray added. Then he had to face a confused Juvia and explain from where he knew about that.

Levy saw Lucy blush and knew.

It seemed like Levy could return the favor to Lucy earlier than she had guessed.


	3. Lovers

**Three Shot: Relationships  
Chapter 3: Lovers  
Summary: In Fairy Tail everyone is Nakama. There are many Relationship. Two unrelated persons could be siblings, some friends, and some even lovers. Dec. 26****th****: Siblings, Dec. 31****st****: Friends, Jan. 1****st****: Lovers. Gruvia, GaLe NaLu  
Word Count: 999  
Disclaimer: I don't own the displayed characters. I may not even own a part of the storyline. But the story is mine nonetheless ;P.**

"Oh Natsu you are so funny.", Lucy's stomach made a hurl when she heard Lisanna coo. She had nothing against the youngest Strauss-sibling. But she felt terribly jealous.

"Ano, Lucy-chan, is something wrong? A new year has begun, should you not be happy?", Juvia asked the blonde. When she followed Lucy's glace she knew what was wrong. "I know now how you felt towards me, Juvia. I am so sorry you had to feel like that.", the blonde almost whispered. "Do not worry, it is alright.-", the bluenette spun around and called Levy "Levy-chan would you come over for a second? Lucy-chan needs Juvia's and Levy-chan's help."

Quickly Juvia told Levy about the situation and Levy smiled "I do not think that Natsu likes Lisanna the way he likes you, Lu-chan. If you observe his moves for some time that will become clear." "Juvia agrees with Levy-chan. Natsu-san seems to like Lisanna as a friend and Nakama only. They do not look like lovers.", she smiled and Lucy looked at the two bluenettes "Thank you. You two are really great friends. I think your boyfriends are waiting for you.", the blonde smiled when she saw Gajeel and Gray approaching.

"Having problems with the flame brain?", Gray asked and Lucy blushed "Shut up. And spend some time alone with your girlfriend, Gray.", she pouted and Gray took Juvia's hand "No need to tell me that twice.", and the two were gone. Gajeel and Levy had already sneaked away.

Lucy took some time to observe the different 'couples' in Fairy Tail. She knew Erza and Jellal were hiding somewhere. They never showed their love in the open. Always hiding. All those secret glances said enough, the blonde figured.  
Then there were Gajeel and Levy. Gajeel was teasing Levy quite a lot, the small bluenette seemed to know this was the way of Gajeel showing her his feelings. And Levy made sure to show him how she felt with stolen kisses and hugs.

Elfman and Evergreen were a physical couple, Lucy realized that after watching the two. In the middle of the guild they were touching each other under a table, thinking no one would see. But everyone knew what was going on, but simply chose to ignore it.

A contrast to this sort of love was the innocent love between Romeo and Wendy. Both took careful, slow steps to show the other their feelings. They were not officially together yet, both were still shying away in important moments.

The triangle relationship between Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus, Cana and Macao was confusing at times. But Lucy knew why. Cana could not decide. She loved them both equally. The brunette could not simply say she loved the male from the other guild, that she felt connected to the second she laid her eyes on him, when the man he was in love for such a long time was still around and single.

When Lucy's gaze shifted to Gray and Juvia the blonde could not help but feel amazed. They were not the sort of couple, that had it always easy. They did not fall in love over the time, like it was usual. Juvia fell in love with Gray when she first set her eyes on him, he was cold towards her. Did not want to feel the things he soon found himself feeling. He often told Lucy how much the situation frustrated him. He had lost everything and everyone he had loved before, it was understandable, that he could not return the feelings immediately. But Juvia knew. And waited nonetheless. The waiting was payed for in the end, Lucy figured, when he saw Gray giving Juvia a kiss on the forehead.

Then Lucy looked at Lisanna and Natsu. Almost all of the couples were similar in one point. They touched. Some in more innocent places, like the way Romeo's arm accidentally touched Wendy's, or Gray carefully holding Juvia's hand, as if she was a puppet that could be broken easily. Others were touching more offensively, like Evergreen's hand on Elfman's upper tigh, just an inch away from his manhood, or Bacchus groping Cana's ass. But all of them were touching.

Natsu and Lisanna were not. Lisanna tried to hug his arm or something, but Natsu would only move away. That was different when Natsu was with Lucy. The pink haired often pulled Lucy into his arms quickly for a short hug. He sneaked into the blonde's bed at night, and she always pretended to be fast asleep when he hugged her close to him. When they were sitting next to each other, she also felt his leg touching hers innocently.

Lucy felt oddly relieved by the fact and decided to try something. She stood up form the bar and moved over to where Natsu and Lisanna were sitting, aware of Natsu watching her. She smiled at the salmon haired Dragon Slayer and when she reached their table she asked "Hello you two, would you mind me sitting with you?", smiling. Natsu grinned and told her to sit down immediately. Lisanna did not seem to be too happy about it, but she let it slide. Most likely because she did not know what Lucy had in mind.

"It has been ages since we have been on a mission alone, has it not, Natsu?", Lisanna asked. "Yeah.", was all Natsu answered. Lisanna tried to drive the conversation forward. Lucy was rather glad, when Mira called for her sister. Pouting Lisanna made her way over to her oldest sibling. It did not take long for Natsu to move around to sit next to Lucy.

Lucy gulped and set her plan forward. She blushed and said "Natsu, you know that Lisanna loves you right? I hope you are aware that she is not the only one, and that I love you, too." "I know, Luce. I just want to hear it from you.", he grinned, quickly stealing a kiss from her lips.


End file.
